Vixen
by JupiterHime
Summary: HP/SM. Makoto/Harry romance. Three mysterious girls come to Hogwarts and shortly after the search for Voldermont's heir begins. Do these three girls have anything to do with the evil Lord? Chapter 6 up!!!!
1. Prologue

Alright I got tired of wating for someone to put out a Harry/Makoto fanfic so I did it. NO USAGI SO DON'T EVEN ASK!!!!!! This is a short preveiw. Reveiw I need suppport. I will have the next chapter of Bittersweet Memoirs out on Saturday...or at least posted by 12:00 am on Sunday. Promise!  
  
  
  
"You honestly don't think she is..." Professor McGongall whispered quitely. She glanced around Dumbledole's office nerously. The cover of darkness made the office uninviting. She glanced at the door to make sure no one was listening on their conversation.   
  
  
"Minerva, I'm positive she is-"  
  
  
"Please! Don't say it," Professor McDongall hissed vehemnetly. She hugged herself. Albus Dumbledore frowned slightly but dismissed it. He stroke his silver beard, "I wonder how she will get along, Harry..." 


	2. Chapter 1

I know the prologue was short, but hey it was a teaser. Warning as of this point I haven't read Book4 so this chapter's based on Book 3. And in my world Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and Harry lives with him. Peter Pettigrew was caught and executed also.  
  
Just to let you know I update my stories depending on the number of reveiws I get. The story with the most reveiws per a chapter gets updated first, followed by the second, etc.  
  
  
  
Lita-14  
Amara-15  
Michelle-15  
Harry-14  
Ron-14  
Hermione-14  
  
  
Lita Kino glanced out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. She sighed slightly and glanced at Michelle Kiaoh and Amara Ten'ou arguing got the "privilege" of tasting the greenish-brown colored jellybean. She smiled fondly at them and turned back to the window. As what she was thinking of we can only guess.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled as he rolled over in his bed. The sunlight streaming through the window.   
  
  
"Harry!" Sirius called from downstairs, "Breakfast, I think it's actually edible this time!" Harry laughed softly to himself as he remembered Sirius's previous attempts at cooking. Harry couldn't he hoping that this breakfast was edible, he was getting tired of doughnuts. He stood slowly, strecthed, and began searching for his clothes.  
  
  
Sirius pooked the black scrambled eggs with his fork. He slowly put a small amount in his mouth and smiled. His chest puffed out proudly. He glanced up as Harry entered the small kitchen of the apartment he and Harry owned. Harry glanced nervously at the breakfast on the table.  
  
  
"I don't think eggs are supposed to...be black."  
  
  
"That's just the pepper. We'll call them Black eggs!" He chuckled lightly to himself, "Come on Harry try it." Harry hesitantly sat down at the table, picked up his fork, closed his eyes, and eat a small bite of the black eggs. His eyes snapped open in surprise. He admitted to himself that the eggs weren't bad even though they were too spicy. He took a sip of his orange juice and continued to eat. Sirius smiled.  
  
  
"We'll have to get your books and stuff for the new school year today." Harry nodded. Harry inwardly sighed slightly depressed. He had always anticipated the return to Hogwarts, because it meant no more Dursleys, but now that he lived with Sirius. A sudden movement caught Harry's eyes. He frowned at the gray mouse as it scampered back into his hole. i "His heir will avenge me. "/i Harry shivered at Pettigrew's last words.  
  
  
"Sirius do you think that what Pettigrew said was true? That Voldemort had-has-a son?"  
  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Voldemort would never waste his time to- you do know about the whole birds and the bees right?" Harry groaned and nodded. Though he had never had i that/i talk with his uncle, he heard enough of conversations form the older students to know what the birds and bees were, "Good because I didn't want to explain that. Another reason is that everyone would have known if he had a son."   
  
  
"Well then why would Pettigrew-"  
  
  
"Pettigrew is full of horse-" he glanced at Harry, "Well never mind what he's filled with. He was bluffing." Sirius picked up Harry's plate and put it in the sink. Harry sighed unsastisfied. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen this year in Hogwarts. Something that would cost him his ilife./i 


	3. Chapter 3

I just got book 4! Finally, right? I decided that I wouldn't keep you waiting until i read the book to put out the next chapter. 8-10 reveiws and this is a somewhat uneventual chapter than I had originally planned (though not as short as the preveiw. Even though that preveiw got a lot of people hooked.)  
  
  
  
Harry smiled slightly. Once he had gotten to Hogwarts, all doubts of wanting to return to Hogwarts. His smile widened even more when his eyes fell upon his friends, Ron and Hermione, who were naturally arguing over something. Harry couldn't help the feeling of deja vu that came over him. Maybe it was because those two were always arguing he reasoned. He queitly slipped into the seat nest t Ro who didn't even noticee that he had arreved. Sirius had decided to drive Harry to Hogwarts instead of letting Harry come up on the Hogwarts Express, it gave them more time to spend together. Harry sighed slightly, he missed Sirius. Sirius was the closest to a father Harry had ever had.   
  
  
"Harry! When did you arrive?" Hermione asked shocked taht they hadn't seen him coming.  
  
  
"A few minutes ago, I believe you two were busy arguing. What about this time?" They both opened their mouths to tell Harry what had occured between the two, but they quickly closed their mouths and blushed. Harry arched his eyebrow at them.  
  
  
"Well...um...." Hermione began. Haary's frown deepened. Hermione speechless, something was definately wrong.  
  
  
"They just having a lover's quarrel," Neville smiled widely and gave Ron and Hermione the thumbs-up sign. Harry glanced at them sharply. They both looked horrified. He just sat there shocked. His two best-freinds were a couple and they hadn't even told him.  
  
  
"Harry we wanted to tell you, but we figured after Cho..." Hermione let her trail off. She looked at him with pity. Harry didn't know what felt wrose the fact that his best-friends hadn't told him that they were a couple or the fact that they pitied him. He felt a sharp pain stab through his body at the mention of Cho Chang and how rudely she had turned down his overtures. (AN: This is MY world...It's a scary place.)  
  
  
"How long?" Harry managed to choke out. Before Hermione could answer his question Professor Dumbledole held up his hand for silence. The three students turned his attetion to Dumbledole but Harry mind was reeling. His supposed best-friends were going out, thought that he was a hopeless, and couldn't get a girl friend. They had probably been arguing in over who had the "honor" of telling him.  
  
  
"-Lita Kino," Harry's head snapped up. His eyes looked with the greenest eyes he had ever seen-including his own. Those eyes-they were beautiful. His breath caught with in his throat when he noticed the face that the eyes belonged to. Those devasting eyes belonged to an equally beautiful almond shaped face. Her full-lips were covered in blood red lipstick making her lips pouty and perfect. Her long waist-length chestnut hair fell to her back accenting her almond face and her graceful swan neck. Her eyes scanned the crowd, boredly. Her eyes landed on him. Harry felt that his heart and head were about to exploded at the same time. His heart because the second her eyes met his his heart was doing jumpjacks and the hurtle run. His head because his the scar on his head was burning hotter than it ever had, but at the moment the pain from his scar wasn't even registering in his brain. the only thing registering in brain was the beauty of this God sent called Lita Kino. Her pouty lips curved up in the smallest of a smirk. Her attention snapped to the Sorting Hat as it was slowly lowered on her head. Harry held his breath. He hoped that she was in his house.   
  
  
"SYLTHERIN!"" The Sorting Hat announced. The table of syltherin errupted. Harry felt his heart drop, then he smiled as he remebered that Gryffindor had almost every class with Syltherin. He would get to know the this girl, Lita Kino, well. He glanced an noticed that she was hugging another girl, or atleast he believed it was a girl, with short hair and a girl who had just joined them with aqua hair. They must have come here together. He glanced at Lita once more before he began to eat. He would get to know her if it was the last thing he did. Little did he know who acurate his words were. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was reading book 4, which I haven't finished yet by the way, and laughing at the similarities that I had been planning to do in my story. I was going to have Lita, Amara, and Michelle come from a Dark Arts school, though I wasn't going to name it Drumstrang, but I was definitely thinking of a school like it. I would tell you about the other similarities to the book but it'd ruin the surprise and suspense. Nothing in Book 4 applies to this story, so Lupin's still a teacher.  
  
  
By the way REVEIW!   
  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. A state of anxiousness settled over him. It took Harry a good ten minutes to remember what made him so anxious. Lita Kino. He quickly shot out of bed, tore through the posters of Ron's bed, and jumped on Ron's bed. Ron shot up and stared at Harry dazedly,  
  
  
"What's wrong? Are we sinkin' captain?" Ron muttered and fell back onto his bed. Harry grabbed him harder then need be. Ron groaned.  
  
  
"Ron! Would you wake up! What happened last night?" He shouted in turn waking the other occupants of their room. Ron eyes snapped open, nervously.  
  
  
"Well, me and Hermione meant to tell you sooner-"  
  
  
"No, not that. Where there three new girl that were in entered in the fourth and fifth year classes?" Ron, even though relieved that Harry wasn't mad about him and Hermione not telling him about their relationship, looked annoyed.  
  
  
"You woke me up to ask about some girls?" Ron pushed Harry off him, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the boys shower grumbling. Harry smiled totally ignoring Ron's outburst. So he hadn't been dreaming, she was really here. He smiled and dazedly as he gathered his stuff. He had been wrong this was going to be an excellent year.  
  
  
  
"Ron tells me that you have an interest in the new Slytherin students." Hermione arched her eyebrow as she buttered her toast. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. His eyes scanned over all the participants of the table. A smile lit up his face as his eyes landed on the back of Lita. His heart did a little flutter. Hermione and Ron turned around to follow his eyes. She smiled at Ron. He nodded in response. This, of course, went unnoticed by Harry. Harry frowned slightly as one of Lita's friends, the one with short hair, leant forward and pointed at Harry while talking to Lita. Lita turned around. (AN: note, Lita, Amara, and Michelle never met the others, so Lita still has that bad girl attitude that she had before she met Serena.) Their eyes locked. Harry was having a hard time breathing again. Lita smiled. Harry blushed. Lita slowly turned her head away and back to her breakfast. Harry continued to stare at the back of her head.  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry's attention snapped back to his table. Ron looked slightly annoyed. He was holding the schedule for today's class in his hand.   
  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry mumbled as he ate his cold eggs.  
  
  
"We have Herbology with Hufflepuff and in the afternoon we have Divination." Harry frowned slightly. No classes with Slytherin yet. He shook his head and cleared his head. What was he thinking? Lita Kino was the most beautiful, well in his opinion, girl in Hogwarts why would she want him? He sighed slightly depressed. He should be glad that he didn't have class with the Slytherins, so he couldn't make a fool of himself in front of her. Excellent year? It was going to be a painful year.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. Finally his classes were over. The day had dragged at a snails pace. He walked outside. He glared up at the sun that seemed to be mocking him. He quickly found his way to the shade where Hermione and Ron were talking. He sat himself onto the ground.  
  
  
"You've been in a bad mood all day, care to tell us why," Hermione stated.  
  
  
"I'm idiot, do you know that?" They arched their eyebrows but said nothing else, "How could I be stupid enough to think that I have a chance with Lita." Hermione quickly opened her mouth to comfort Harry, but she never got to.  
  
  
"What makes you think you don't have a chance with Lita?" A soft voice glided over to them. Harry's head snapped up. Standing just outside the shade was Lita, Amara, and Michelle. He stared at her for a while.   
  
  
Michelle turned to Hermione she said, "Can we sit down?" Hermione nodded warily. Michelle sat down next to Hermione, Amara stood silently leaning against the tree, and Lita sat gracefully next to Harry. Harry turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
  
"I repeat, why do you think you don't have a chance with me?" she leaned forward just inches away from him. He glanced at her lips and fought the urge to kiss them. Instead he focused on his breathing which he stopped. She arched her eyebrow as she waited for the answer. Harry shrugged for he was sure that he couldn't form a sentence. "Shouldn't you ask me if you have a chance?" She leaned in even closer to him. A small teasing smile appeared on her lips. Harry tried to stutter out an answer, but words failed him, "Don't assume, Cutie, you make an ass of you and me." With a downward glance at his lips she pulled away from him. Harry gulped hoping to control his heart.  
  
  
"Why have you guys just now come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. It seemed that he was oblivious to what had just happened between him and Lita. Harry quickly glanced at Lita, she looked like she was enjoying the conversation and knew what they were talking about. For a moment Harry thought what had just happened was a day dream that he had conjured up, but Lita then glanced at him and mouthed "Cutie." Harry felt relief flood through him. He hadn't been dreaming.  
  
  
"There are other school other then Hogwarts. We come from a dark arts up north named Drumstrang. We were brought to Hogwarts because our talents caught the attention of Dumbledore and we were given a scholarship to Hogwarts, which we decided to accept this time." Michele explained importantly.  
  
  
"This time?" Hermione questioned.  
  
  
"We were invited to Hogwarts since we were eleven, but we've declined because we wanted an education in the dark arts." Amara added in.  
  
  
"Then why did you come now? Why not stay in Drumstrang?" Harry, now finding his voice, asked.  
  
  
Lita pouted her lip prettily," Why, Harry, it almost sounds as if you don't want us to be here." Harry immediately shook his head to negate the sentence.  
  
  
"No it's not that-I'm just curious to why now-and not next year or last year," he quickly amended.  
  
  
"Drumstrang has nothing to teach us anymore, so now we come to see what we can learn from Hogwarts."  
  
  
Harry felt a little fear overcome him, "If you don't find anything interesting in Hogwarts are you going to go to another school?"  
  
  
"Maybe," Lita shrugged indifferently. Harry hoped that something big happened this year so that Lita would stay.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I WANT REVEIWS!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I finished book four. It was a great book but nothing in that book applies to this story. Thankx for all the reviews last chapter. Answer to the question asked Michele and Amara aren't together....yet.  
  
  
  
Harry doodled in his notebook. It wasn't like he really had to pay attention in class. He could get notes from Hermione on the Vampire Reign of Terror. He continued to draw the words "Mrs. Lita Potter," "Lita Kino-Potter," and "Lita" in hearts. Did he have it bad. He shook his head and attempted to hide his notebook away and at least catch the slightest of the lecture.  
  
  
"-the vampires that were left living were forced to be registered-" Hermione looked up from her notes and raised her hand. Professor Binns frowned slightly at the interruption, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
  
"Was every vampire remaining registered?"  
  
  
"I believe that is what I said."  
  
  
"Is there a possibility that some weren't registered?"  
  
  
"No, it's quite easy to spot a vampire. The teeth, the dislike of the sun, paleness, superior senses, etc."  
  
  
"How many are registered and alive today?"   
  
  
"Three." Professor Binns whispered. Harry wondered what was Hermione's sudden fascination with vampires.   
  
  
"Three?!" Hermione shrieked, "But they were at least one million at the beginning of the reign of their terror? How could-they killed all of those vampires?"   
  
  
"They were quite violent, it was the only way to stop them-" the bell rang signaling the end of the class. The students packed up there things and headed out the class.  
  
  
"What's with the sudden interest Hermione?" Ron asked. She shrugged.  
  
  
"I read a book that mentioned vampires previously and I looked them up there was only one thin book on them and it barely had anything in it."  
  
  
"You just wanted to know more about vampires?" Hermione nodded quickly. Ron looked at Harry to see if he believe Hermione. He shook his head, but then shrugged. Hermione would tell them when she was ready. It suddenly hit him. They had Professor Lupin's class next. With the Slytherins. He hurriedly packed up his stuff and rushed out the room.  
  
  
"He's got it bad," Ron muttered following his best friend.  
  
  
"I think it's sweet," Hermione pouted slightly. Ron smiled at her and took her hand. The two walked down the hall hand-in-hand.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped breathlessly outside his Defense Against Dark Arts class. He smoothed his hair to the best of his abilities. He walked slowly into the classroom acting like he hadn't ran here for a girl. He quickly found a seat and looked around for Lita. He frowned in disappointment. Where was she?  
  
  
"Hello, Harry." Someone whispered in his ear. Harry jumped shocked at the closeness of the person. Lita smiled at him. He blushed. Harry wondered how had she gotten there with out him seeing her?   
  
  
"Hi." Harry voice squeaked. Groaned inwardly. Suave, really, suave. Lita sat on his right side, took out her books, and rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the heavenly scent of her.  
  
  
"How was your day?" she whispered almost as if she was afraid to ruin the sereneness of the moment.  
  
  
"It was good," he murmured. His eyes were still closed. If he had died at that moment he would have been the happiest man in the world. A sharp cough interrupted their moment. Harry and Lita' s eyes opened to see a slightly smiling Hermione in front of them.  
  
  
"As cute of a scene you two make class is about to start." As if one cue Professor Lupin entered the classroom. He smiled at everyone glad to see them. His eyes rested on Harry and his smile brightened even more. His eyes strayed to Harry's right. He arched his eyebrow lightly at Lita. Lita stared back unperturbed by Professor Lupin's stare.  
  
  
"Either I am terribly unobservant or I believe we have a new student," He said out loud gaining the attention of the class. His eyes never left Lita's. It suddenly hit Harry that Professor Lupin hadn't been at the feast at the beginning of the year.   
  
  
"Kino, Lita Kino," Harry didn't know whether it was a trick of the light but he could have sworn he saw Professor Lupin pale. Professor Lupin nodded quickly and started to talk about the new curriculum for the year and what they would they be doing.   
  
  
  
the bell rang signaling the end of class. Harry packed up his books and held his hand out for Lita's books, She smiled, handed him her books, and looped her arm through his. Hermione just arched her eyebrow.   
  
  
"Um, Harry could I borrow you for a moment?" Professor Lupin asked nervously. Harry stifled the annoyance he felt. Harry nodded, detached himself from Lita, and went up to Professor Lupin. Professor waited until the other students left the room.  
  
  
"You seem fond of Miss Kino," He stated cautiously. Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't know what was going on between him and Lita, but he wasn't about to question it and ruin it, "Are you two a....couple?"  
  
  
"I honestly don't know," Lupin nodded. He took his eyes of him and stared out of the window lost in thought. "She looks just like her mother," He whispered so softly that for a moment thought that he hadn't heard that statement.  
  
  
"You knew her mother?"  
  
  
"She was..." Lupin took a shuddering breath, "my wife." Harry's mouth dropped. Then a sudden thought hit him. If Professor Lupin was Lita's mother husband...then Lupin was Lita's father.  
  
  
  
Ha! You thought you had my story figured out didn't you? Well if you read any of my other stories you should know better than to think you've got one of my stories figured out. My mind's a twisted place and you won't believe how this stories going to end. ::insert evil laugh:: 


	6. Chapter 5

Even though this is Harry's fourth year, Wood is still at Hogwarts. All right at least 6 reviews or else.   
  
  
  
Harry stared at Professor Lupin for what felt like an eternity. Had he heard correctly? He had to have heard incorrectly. Fumbling for words, he managed to stutter out, "What?"  
  
  
"Lita's my daughter," he whispered quietly.  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
Lupin shot him a bemused smile," Well when a man and woman decide that they love-"  
  
  
"No! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Harry yelled horrified. Lupin chuckled and nodded.  
  
  
"Her mother and I were school sweethearts-like your mother and father. We often double dated with them," Professor Lupin took on a far-away look. Harry waited patiently for Lupin to shake out of his reverie. Lupin shook his head slightly.  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
Professor Lupin looked away from Harry for a moment, "During the reign of Voldermont, I was an Auora-you know what that is right" Harry nodded. He had heard Hermione mention those once in a while, "While I was away, Allison, that's Lita's mother, found out she was with child. At that time your mother was seven months pregnant with you, Allison was about 3 months pregnant. Well after I found out I went to be with Alison until Lita was born, at that time you were about four months old that's when Voldermont started chasing your family. I left to help them out. As you already know Voldermont caught up with them when you were one. Allison was flying out to come to the funeral..." His voice trailed off. Professor Lupin's eyes got brighter, "she was killed in a plane explosion."  
  
  
"Did Voldermont do it?"  
  
  
"I believe so, but that was a day after Voldermont had fallen from power. He couldn't have...but I can't," He sighed and ran his hair through his hair sadly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry felt guilt settle upon him.  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
"If you hadn't had to leave your wife to help-"  
  
  
Professor Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulders; "You haven't anything to be sorry for it was my choice." He let go of Harry's shoulders, "My fault..." he whispered brokenly. He looked away from Harry. For a moment it looked like Professor Lupin was about to breakdown.   
  
  
"I'm going to leave now," Harry whispered leaving the room. He closed the room behind him and leaned against the door. He heard Lupin's soft cries. He sighed and looked at the sky. A tear slipped out of his eye.   
  
  
  
Harry frowned at the large circle that had formed around were he normally sat. He didn't feel like put up with this now. He felt more annoyance when he noticed that the majority of the crowd was Slytherins. He sighed and pushed through the crowd. His eyebrow arched when he finally got to Lita and Hermione. Hermione motioned to the center of the circle where Amara and Theodore Bobbins were arguing. Harry groaned. Of all the people to argue with Amara had to pick the biggest, meanest guy in the school. Theodore Bobbins stood at 6'5; every inch on his giant body was covered in muscles. He was the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team. He cropped dark hair and equally dark eyes, yet Amara was yelling at him like he was her height.  
  
  
"You think you're so bad huh?" Harry thought Theodore was bad, "Well here's what I propose me and Lita versus you and your Seeker."  
  
  
"What are they arguing about," Harry whispered to Lita, worried about her going against Theodore and Malfoy.   
  
  
"Theodore won't let me and Amara try out for the Quidditch team." Harry arched his eyebrow, "Yes we play. Something wrong with that?" Lita asked sassily. He shook his head. She smiled at him and took his hand. She immediately pulled her hand back. She faced him, "What's wrong?" He looked at her shock for a moment. He started to tell her what had just happened in the room, but he realized that it wasn't his right to tell her.  
  
  
"I'm worried about you going against Malfoy and Theodore. There some of the nastiest people in the school." He half lied. He was worried about her. Her eyes narrowed as if she knew he wasn't tell her the whole truth. She opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but before she could Amara called her.   
  
  
"Come on, Leets." It seemed the competition was going to happen now.   
  
  
"We will finish the conversation later," Harry nodded meekly. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and ran to catch up with Amara who was heading toward the Quidditch field. He put his hand over the spot where Lita had kissed. He was never going to wash his cheek again.  
  
  
  
"Alright here's the bet: It's Lita and me against Bobbins and Malfoy. We have fifteen minutes to score five times and capture the Snitch." Harry looked at Amara like she was crazy. Fifteen minutes only. Wow! They must be exceptionally good.  
  
  
"I knew she was good, but not that good," Ron muttered from the seat next to Harry.   
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Amara. Legendary Chaser. After she finished with school she going to play Pro. She and Lita are quite a team. Lita's nothing special as a Seeker, but her and Amara together are unstoppable. I don't think they've ever lost a match." Ron glanced at Michelle. Michelle nodded and took out a notebook out of her purse. She flipped through it.  
  
  
"To this day Amara's scored a little less than 10,000 goals, though she's been playing since she's eight. Drumstrang starts school at the age of eight. In every game she's played she's beaten the opposition by atleast 150 points without the Snitch. Lita has yet to not get the Snitch and she's been playing since she was eight. So if they make the team, Harry, I'd be worried." She snapped her book closed and smiled snobbily. Harry searched his mind for some kind of comeback but couldn't find one.  
  
  
He settled for, "We'll see." Michelle snorted at his comeback. Harry turned his attention to the game. Amara had already taken to the air. Harry's eyes narrowed on Amara's broom logo. Windrider? What kind of brand is that? It couldn't be that good of a broom or else he would have heard about it.  
  
  
"That's Amara's new designer broom. It was named after her Quidditch nickname. Of course, it's not as fast as the Firebolt, but it handles curves way better." Michelle stated as if reading his mind. Harry frowned a little disturbed. That was the third time one of the three girls had known what was on his mind. It was a little disturbing. Harry shook his head. Maybe he was that easy to read. Applause shook Harry out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when he realized that Amara had scored.   
  
  
"Fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds left!" Lee Jordan (AN: I can't remember if he does the announcing, but he does in my story.) announced excitedly. Harry chastised himself. Here he had, the perfect chance to scope out the competition and he wasn't paying attention. Wood would have his head. Harry concentrated on Amara as she rose again with the Quaffle. He admired the way she raised with grace. It was like the broom was a part of her. It was almost like she could fly without the broom. She smiled ferally at Theodore. Theodore repeated the gesture. Amara flew up very high. Harry watched curiously. She flew at Theodore at full speed. He gasped when he realized what Amara had in mind. She was going to crash into Theodore. The people around him gasped as they came to the same conclusion. Hermione put her hands over her eyes; Ron put an arm around her shoulders. Michelle watched calmly. Theodore realizing that Amara had no attention of stopping moved out of the way, giving Amara access to the goal. She smiled and tossed it in the goal easily. Harry and the audience clapped enthusiastically. None of them expected that.   
  
  
"Eleven forty-five left!" Amara scored two more times after that each more splendid the than previous. Harry realized that they were in for some serious competition this year. He had never seen such expertise before. Something caught Harry's eye. It was Malfoy. Malfoy had spotted the Snitch.   
  
  
"106!" Lita yelled. Amara abruptly turned around and raced to meet Malfoy. She put herself in Malfoy's path. Malfoy who was going too fast could not stop crashed straight into Amara who had crouched so that she wouldn't get hurt. The impact rocketed Malfoy of his broom, but Amara caught him before he fell.  
  
  
"She should have let him fall," Ron muttered. Harry nodded. Lita easily caught the Snitch. Harry clapped enthusiastically for Lita. He was glad she got it. Amara floated to the ground dropped off Malfoy then scored again, because Theodore was in shock. Harry didn't blame him, he was in shock too. Quidditch this year would be...harder. 


	7. Chapter 6

I've had this cahpter typed for about 3 weeks, but I didn't correct it so that's why it took me so long to post. 5 or more reveiws please.  
  
  
"You're serious?" Sirius stared at Lupin like he said he was an alien. Actually, Harry wouldn't be that suprised if he saw an alien. After everything Harry had seen, an alien wouldn't be that hard to believe.  
  
  
"It's her."  
  
  
"Holy-"  
  
  
"Sirius!"   
  
  
"Sorry. It's just we thoguht they were dead." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "It's a miracle. We were so sure that if Lita had survived the explosion, the ocean would have killed her."  
  
  
"If we hadn't found Allison's body I would have hope of her coming back to me." Lupin whispered softly.   
  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked   
  
  
"Well what?"  
  
  
"When's the family reunion?"  
  
  
"You think I should tell her?"  
  
  
"The sooner the better," a new vioce floated into the dark Gryffindor Common Room. All three males jumped to the addition of the female voice. The three turned to Amara. She smiled and waved.  
  
  
"Amara! How did you get in here?" Harry asked shocked.   
  
  
"Wasn't easy. That lady out there wouldn't let me in without the password."  
  
  
"Well then how did you get in here Miss Ten'ou?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
  
"Amara. The name's Amara and I tricked her. She asked for the password and I told her that if I told her the password she wouldn't know it. She said she did know the password. I told her to prove it. Turns out she did know the password."  
  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
  
"Lita's Lupin's daughter."  
  
  
"You're not going to tell her are you?" Lupin asked nervously.  
  
  
"No. Not yet. She would rather hear it from you than me, but if you don't tell her, I will. As long as I can remember whenever we celebrated Lita's birthday: she's always asked for one thing. Family. Looks like her wish has finally come through. Don't deny her the one thing that she has always wanted. Goodnight fellas." Amara turned to leave.  
  
  
"Miss?" Sirius voiced. Amara glanced at him, "How did you know we were in here?"   
  
  
Amara smirked, "I was looking for the kitchen and ended up seeing a dog jumping into this room I figured there had to be something interesting behind the painting. Glad I followed you, Sirius. Night guys." Amara left. A silence enveloped the room  
  
  
"You should go to bed, Harry." Harry nodded tiredly. He queitly went up to his room careful not to awake anyone. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Today had been an...interesting day.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what this assembly is about?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. They each denied knowing anything of the unschedule meeting in the dinning hall. Dumbledore held a hand for silence. The excited buzz of the dining hall immediately stopped.  
  
  
"Professor Binns has informed that he would like to take the Fifth Year and Fourth Year students on a feild trip to the Ministry of Magic since both years are studying affairs of the Ministry. Pack your stuff tonight, tomorrow, which is Saturday, you will head to Hogsmeade. From there you will go to Ministry of Magic. You are dissmissed."  
  
  
Michelle, Amara, and Lita hurried over the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled at Lita. She returned the gesture. Harry felt light-headed.  
  
  
"This trip is going to be very delightful, educational, and-"  
  
  
"Boring." Amara added with a frown on her face. Michelle made a shocked sound.  
  
  
"How could you think this trip will be boring?" Hermione asked wiht her hands on her hip, "We will learn alot-"  
  
  
"If we wanted to learn about the Ministry, we'd look it up in a book." Lita cut in.  
  
  
"Well, I'll probably buy something to spice up the trip," Amara muttered micheivously.  
  
  
"There's a great joke shop in Hogsmeade," George volunteered coming to stand next to Amara, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced" George stuck out his hand proudly, "I'm George Weasly, Ron's brother, and that's Fred," George introduced.  
  
  
"Can we get your autograph?" Fred asked Amara, "You know before you get rich and famous. When you do, we can sell it and open our own Joke shop with it."  
  
  
"Of course," Amara took the autograph book away from Fred, "who shall I make it out to?" Harry watched in quiet astonishment.  
  
  
"'To the twins. Quidditch buddies for life.'" Amara wrote the autograph and signed it with a florish.  
  
  
"'To the twins. Qudditch buddies for life. P.S. Sorry I kicked your buts so badly. Love, Windrider.'" George read out loud. Amara smiled and walked away. Lita and Michelle bursted into giggles.Fred and George looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
  
"It seems we're the underdogs this year," Fred muttered. He and George left.  
  
  
"I believe you should try to get as much packing is before dinner as possible. Professor Binns is going to call a meeting after dinner," Professor Lupin interupted the group. Harry noticed that they were the last ones in the hall.  
  
  
"Thanks, Professor Lupin." Lita smiled and left along with Michelle. Lupin smiled after her and left too.  
  
  
"Professor Lupin seems to have some favoritism towards Lita," Hermione observed. That's because that's his daughter Harry thought, but he said,  
  
  
"That's because she's new, she hasn't even been here a week, and probably my relationship with her also."  
  
  
"You do have to admit we do get special treatment because of Harry," Ron agreed. His eyebrows shot up just realizing what Harry said, "Relationship?"  
  
  
"Well I don't know what else to call it."  
  
  
"You guys are awfully comfy to not be going out, officially." Harry just shrugged. He wasn't about to ruin the best thing in his life. The three of them headed up to the dorms to pack.  
  
  
Harry's thoughts wondered to the three new girls. His thoughts first rested on Amara. He liked her alot, as a friend. She was probably the coolest girl he had ever met. She was an awesome Quiddicth player, funny, entertaining, fearless, and there was this mysterious aura around her. She was as good as any guy at anything. She was like one of the guys.  
  
  
His thoughts then drifted to Michelle. She reminded him a good deal of Hermione. Proper, smart, study-oriented, slightly pompus. The only difference was Michelle was an active Quiddicth watcher. They had had a converstion about the Quiddicth teams of the world and which ones were the best. She also was like a computer: she could tell him all the stats of the players. Another difference between her and Hermione was Michelle was very vain, but she had reasons to be.  
  
  
His thoughts finally rested on the object of his affections; Lita. She was perfect. Beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, and mysterious. He definately hoped his relationship with her lasted for a long time.  
  
  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts so for?" Harry asked hoping that they loved it and would stay.  
  
  
"I, personally, like it," Michelle answered, "It offers more courses than Drumstrang, but I'm more advanced in some of the courses than the Fifth years."  
  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
  
"Well obviously, the Dark Arts, even though I'm not nearly as good as Lita or Amara, History of Magic, Potions, and Herbology."  
  
  
"She's good at the book work, me and Amara are are better at the 'do it' things. I'm good at Dark Arts," Amara and Michelle snorted, "Okay I'm more than good at Dark Arts, Transfiguration, even though not as good as Amara-"  
  
  
"That's because I'm older."  
  
  
"Anyway, and Charms."  
  
  
"I'm good at Transfigurations," Lita snorted playfully. Amara rolled her eyes, "Dark Arts and Divination."  
  
  
"That doesn't count as a subject," Professor McGonagall stated. Professor Snape, who sneered at them from behind Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore stood at their table the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
  
"I just wanted to introduce you three to the teachers you have yet to meet since this was a three day week. I would like it to be arranged extra sessions with the respective student of your subject. The lady to my left is Professor McGongall. Amara, since it's my understanding that you're exceptionally gifted in Transfiguration, you will be having extra sessions with her. Michelle, this is-"  
  
  
"The honorable Professot Servus Snape. He needs no introduction." Michelle announced, "I mean anyone one who espects to be half decent at Potions knows him. The Master of Potions." Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from gagging. Ron looked like he was about to die. Lita rolled her eyes. Snape smiled slightly at Michelle.  
  
  
"It's good to finally see someone that appreciates a good potion. It will be a pleasure have you in the house of Slytherin, And you to, Miss Ten'ou." Amara ignored him,  
  
  
"What do you mean Divination isn't a real subject? You offer it don't you?" Amara asked referring to Professor McGongall's previous comment. At that moment Harry wished Amara wasn't so brave or foolish.  
  
  
"I don't consider a course that all you have to do is moan and predict your death 300 ways a subject of learning." Harry had to agree with Professot McGongall. The only times he had gotten an A in Dinvination was when Ron and him had predicted pain and suffering for themselves.  
  
  
"It's obvious that you haven't met a real divinationlist. Bad things to stand out more than the good in the future. The past the opposite is true." Amara stated as if she was talking to a two-year-old. Harry shook his head; Amara was going to get into alot of trouble this year.  
  
  
"Fine!" Huffed Professor McGongall, "Prove it."  
  
  
"What do you want me to do: predict something or tell something from someone's past?"  
  
  
"I personally don't want to hear something about someone dying so let's pick someone's past," Sirius, who'd just joined the group along with Lupin, voiced.  
  
  
"Sorry we're late. Someone watned to come too." Lupin glared at Sirius who blinked innocently.  
  
  
"Alright, who's past."   
  
  
"Minerva's. She's the one that issured the challenge." Snape voiced. Harry could that Snape didn't want his past all out in the open. Professor McGongall crossed her arms under her breast and stared at Amara chanllegingly. Harry was quite interest in what was going to happen.  
  
  
Amara stared Profesor McGongall down for a moment, then lowered her eyes to her glass of water. A small smile graced her lips. Not picking her eyes up she spoke,  
  
  
"Did you love?" We all stared at her shocked. Amara was crazy. Professor McGngall in love?   
  
  
"You're fishing," Professor McGongall eyes marrowed.  
  
  
"You like fish don't you?" Amara asked mockingly, "Mermen, fishes, same thing right?" Professor McGongall's eyes widened. She paled slightly, "What was his name? Regan? Did you love him?" Professor McGongall shook her head in shock. Harry stared at Amara amazed. There was something about her that was...unhuman. Then again he was a warlock, so he shouldn't be talking.  
  
  
"Maybe I should make her the Divination teacher," Dumbledore mused. Snape just stared at her warily. Lupin and Sirius had there mouth agape. So , Professor McGongall was in love with a Meramn named Rgan. Now, Harry had heard everything.  
  
  
"Oh, before I forget. Here, Remus." Snape handed a waterbottle that was covered in paper so you couldn't see the contents.   
  
  
Michelle eyes widened, "You're a were-" Lita clamped her hand over Michelle's mouth.  
  
  
"I don't think he wants everyone to know that." She let go of Michelle. Harry stared at them in amazement for what felt like the millionth time, "I'm a Dark Arts specialist. Spotting a *cough* isn't that hard. And besides you gave yourself away on the first day by not attending the banquet on the full moon."  
  
  
"She sounds more like Lily than Allison." Lupin glared at Sirius, "Um, I'm going to...yea...I'm just going."  
  
  
"Who's Allison and Lily?" Lita akes. Harry looked at Lupin. Lupin paled. But before he could answer, someone walked up to Dumberdore adn whispered something in his ear.   
  
  
"He didn't" Dumberdore said upset. The messenger nodded and left, "I have to go back to the school immeadiately."  
  
  
"What's wrong. Albus?"   
  
  
"Fudge's odered the search to be brought to Hogwarts."  
  
  
"What search?"  
  
  
"The search for Voldmont's heir."   
  
  
  
Alright things are going to be picking up from here. I've got to finish this dtory by summer. 


End file.
